


Dear Father Christmas

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, implied pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Beta’d by the absolutely brilliant and quick [info]susannahwilde, any remaining mistakes are my own. The idea of Severus writing to Father Christmas really appealed to me and I wanted to see his progression from child to teen to adult in these letters; and I hope you do, too! I absolutely loved writing this fic; I was sorry to see it end. So I hope you enjoy reading this at least half as much as I did writing it! Happy holidays!





	Dear Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the absolutely brilliant and quick [info]susannahwilde, any remaining mistakes are my own. The idea of Severus writing to Father Christmas really appealed to me and I wanted to see his progression from child to teen to adult in these letters; and I hope you do, too! I absolutely loved writing this fic; I was sorry to see it end. So I hope you enjoy reading this at least half as much as I did writing it! Happy holidays!

  
**Title:** Dear Father Christmas  
 **Author:** [](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryxlover**](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompted by:** [](https://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**accioslash**](https://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Implied Severus/Regulus  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** ~2k  
 **Content/Warning(s):** (highlight for spoilers) * Mention of minor character deaths (not S or H), implied pet death, canon angst, happy ending as requested*  
 **Summary/Prompt:** #32: _Almost every year Severus writes a letter to Father Christmas._  
 **A/N:** Beta’d by the absolutely brilliant and quick [](http://susannahwilde.livejournal.com/profile)[**susannahwilde**](http://susannahwilde.livejournal.com/), any remaining mistakes are my own. The idea of Severus writing to Father Christmas really appealed to me and I wanted to see his progression from child to teen to adult in these letters; and I hope you do, too! I absolutely loved writing this fic; I was sorry to see it end. So I hope you enjoy reading this at least half as much as I did writing it! Happy holidays!

 

  
** Dear Father Christmas **   


> Dear Fater Crismas,
> 
>  
> 
> I hope your not to busy to come my hous agin this year.
> 
>  
> 
> Wat I want fr Crismas is very simple, a frend and a nice Dad.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Crismas,  
> Severus, age 4.

 

**~*~**

> Dear Father Cristmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I want a frend and a nice Dad.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Cristmas,  
> Severus, age 5

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I didn’t write last year.
> 
>  
> 
> Did you give the other letter to Dad? He wasn’t happy and the only gift he gave me was a black eye.
> 
>  
> 
> I won’t ask for a nice Dad. I don’t deserve one.
> 
>  
> 
> I’d still like a friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus, age 7
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry for spelling your name wrong earlier.

 

**~*~**

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the puppy you sent. I get he couldn’t be wrapped cause you couldn’t put him under our tree, we don’t have one.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry to say Dad got hold of him and I’ve not seen him since. Mum said my puppy was at a farm where people could look after him better than me.
> 
>  
> 
> So, I’d like another friend, one Dad won’t find please.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus, age 8

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU! Thank you so much for Lily, she’s lovely and so pretty. She’s a very good friend.
> 
>  
> 
> I won’t ask for anything this year, Father Christmas, because you did so well last year.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus, age 9
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Perhaps you could send Dad to the pub?

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> This year I only want you to make sure I get my Hogwarts letter. I know I have magic and I’ve told Lily about it, too, so make sure she gets one as well, please. But not that nasty sister of hers.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus, age 10

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for getting me my Hogwarts letter. I’m happy to be able to hex ~~Gryffindors~~ people and that I am warm and fed through the year.
> 
>  
> 
> I only ask that you make sure Mum is happy and safe this Christmas, please.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you could organise for James Potter to fall into the lake I’d be very grateful.
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S. And Sirius Black, too.

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for keeping Mum safe last year and for sending Dad to the pub even though I didn’t ask.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let Lily have a good Christmas with her parents. And let Black and Potter fall in the lake.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I think my last letter must have gotten to you too late. We didn’t have a good Christmas; Dad drank all the whiskey.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Please make sure Dad’s not angry this year. And make sure Lily has a good time.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Thanks for giving me a new friend, so please let Lucius have a good Christmas, too.

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Please help me pass my O.W.L.s.  
> 
> 
> And thank you for making mistletoe.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Please make Lily my friend again. I didn’t mean to call her Mudblood, it just slipped out.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for making Dad pass out early last year. Please make Mum better.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Please make sure Potter and Black drown. They deserve it, the bullies.

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you’re happy, bastard.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus

 

**~*~**

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for my last letter. I was angry about Mum. I’m glad she’s safe now and please look after her spirit.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for giving me Regulus as a ~~boy~~ friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Can you make sure something happens to Black and Potter please? The arrogant sod has Lily but please make sure she has a good Christmas.

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Lucius invited Regulus and me to visit his Manor this year. We were Marked by the Dark Lord. It is a high honour, so I’d like to thank you for my new friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Please make sure Lily has a good Christmas, even if she is married to Potter.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I suppose you took care of Potter and Black for me. Did you have to take Lily, too, and leave the boy?
> 
>  
> 
> Especially when it was my fault. Why did he have to kill her?
> 
>  
> 
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I know I chose the wrong side, but please let Dumbledore believe me. I need to right the wrongs I have made.
> 
>  
> 
> Please make sure Lily’s son is safe and well.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Make the Mark stop burning. Make Dumbledore trust me. Make it all go away.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Don’t write a letter when drunk and melancholy.

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for making Dumbledore trust me. I assume you know what he’s asked me to do. If it will pay my dues, I will do it.
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep Lily’s son safe. And help me keep Lucius from getting suspicious about my true allegiance; pity I cannot cut him from my life altogether, not now that I am Draco’s godfather.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank Merlin the bastard’s dead! Good riddance, I say!
> 
>  
> 
> A very merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I realise, now, that my last letter was in poor taste. One should not celebrate death, especially that of one's father.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, keep Lily’s boy safe.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t let it be true. The rumours, the sightings of the Dark Lord, please don’t let them be true. I do not wish to do that again.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. And please keep Lily’s son safe, as always.

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep Lily’s son safe, and Draco, too. I do not agree with Lucius and Narcissa’s parenting, and the boy does not need to be told of the Dark Lord yet, if at all. So please look after him when I cannot.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> As always, look out for Lily’s son and Draco. And please make sure that next year I get students who won’t blow up cauldrons every lesson.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Also, if you could please stop Albus from forcing me to the blasted Christmas dinners, I’d be eternally grateful.

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for not writing last year, I was being petty. Albus is still forcing me to those dinners.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, keep Lily’s son and Draco safe. I suppose I’ll have to take a more active role next year when they start here at Hogwarts.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I had hoped Lily’s son would be more like her and not an identical clone of his father. I suppose it’s too late to ask for that?
> 
>  
> 
> Potter and Draco do not get on; this is good. And the boy hates me, which will make my job easier, eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> Look after him still. And please do not let him get caught up in the Quirrell mess any more than he already is. Although with his arrogance and complete disregard for the rules and authority, I imagine he will be in the thick of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Please let the blond imbecile Lockhart be attacked by the Chamber of Secrets’ monster.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep Potter safe. The boy has a knack for finding trouble and I am not always there to watch over him.
> 
>  
> 
> But please let this stop; Hogwarts cannot close. No one would be safe when the Dark Lord returns.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure Black gets sent back to where he belongs. How that mutt got into the castle, passed the Dementors, is a mystery that needs to be solved.
> 
>  
> 
> I think Lupin is helping his old friend. It is tiresome watching both him and Potter and keeping an eye out for Black, but someone needs to do it.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Make next year a quiet one, please?

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t suppose next year could be quiet, then?
> 
>  
> 
> Potter is doing admirably in the Tasks, though he should not be there. But look after him, please. Igor is being suspicious; his Mark is turning black and burning, like mine. The Dark Lord is coming back soon; it is simply a question of when. I do not like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, make me sick so I don’t have to go to the Yule Ball? Please?
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I hate that I have to give Potter Occlumency lessons. He has no control over his emotions and he is too weak for this kind of magic.
> 
>  
> 
> Please magic Umbridge away somewhere. That woman is hideous and a toad face, as the students say. Though they think I am a bat…
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> This is a bad year. Albus will not live to see it out, and that is on me. Draco is in grave danger and being a child about it, refusing help. Lucius has poisoned his mind and Bellatrix has made him wary. The boy trusts the wrong people.
> 
>  
> 
> Potter still hates me. This is good, for the Dark Lord cannot ask me to become close with him. I am keeping him safe as best I can, but please still look out for him.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I fear this may be the last time I write. As Defence professor, I will not return to Hogwarts; the position has been cursed. I simply hope I do not die before it is too late.

 

****

~*~

 

> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I am at a loss for what to say. I did not think I would survive the war, let alone see another Christmas at Hogwarts.
> 
>  
> 
> It is as beautiful as always, even after the destruction of the war. We have decorated for Christmas and lit up the faces of those here.
> 
>  
> 
> I have nothing to ask of you, I only wish to express gratitude. For helping Harry win, for keeping him safe all these years and for allowing us to become friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, for everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus

 

****

~*~

 

>   
> Dear Father Christmas,
> 
>  
> 
> I am aware it has been at least half a decade since I last wrote, but I felt as though I did not need to ask for anything. After all, you gave me Harry And gave me Severus and Celandine, though I do wish you could help her take an interest in something other than potions!
> 
>  
> 
> Enclosed with this is another letter, one which I ask that you read and fulfil to the best of your ability as you did for ~~me~~ us, _both_ of us.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Severus and Harry.  
> 

 

****

~*~

  


> Dear Fathe Crismas,
> 
> Papa say you helpd him and wil me.  
>   
> Pleas may I get a kitty ths yer (even tho Daddy and papa say no).
> 
> Love Cela Potter-Snape.
> 
> P.S. Papa says I ned to thank you fr sumthin to. So, thanks for givng me the bestest Daddy and Papa in the wrld. 

 

-The End-

  



End file.
